The SemeUke test: Prussia and Austria
by iLucienne
Summary: A continued series! Who wouldn't want to read about Prussia and Austria's sex life? Fluff and lots of rough sex. I warned ya. Read and review!


My new Seme-Uke fanfic! Enjoy~ ;3

Xxx Seme-Uke test 3: Prussia and Austria xxX

"There! Another Ero picture!"

Prussia was currently taking naked pictures of himself.

Yeah, he just loved himself that much.

His red eyes scrolled over the picture and immediately got turned on. "Such an awesome body…" he said, taking more shots.

His legs were spread and his sexy white hair was tussled. _Why did God give me such an awesome body? _He asked himself.

"Alright! Time to upload~" he said happily, getting up from the bed and heading to the table where his laptop was set up.

Opening the screen, he noticed that his restored page was not his usual hentai blog, but something else…

Seme Uke?

"What the fuck..?" he cussed. What is this? Scrolling around the page, Gilbert noticed two things: One, it was a test. And two… well, he was still looking.

Er, anyway, back to the naked Prussian…

Gilbert was wondering how to take the damn test since it looked so interesting. "Where the hell?" Then he saw the _take the quiz _button.

"…Kesesese! Of course the awesome me knew that!" he laughed, talking to himself.

After five minutes of epic question answering, Gilbert anxiously waited for the result.

And when it did…

"KESESESESESESESESE! KESESESESESESESESESESESE!"

…he wouldn't shut up.

"This is… Ahahahaha! This is… awesome!" he shouted as he continued reading the text.

_Don't fuck with me Seme._

_Only those with a taste for playing with danger, and a craving for sensual punishment, would approach willingly into this fire. Intensely possessive and serious, this Seme is driven by challenge - and the thrill of the hunt, capture, and physical dominance over their partner in their shared game of power and submission.—_

Gilbert's reading was disrupted by the door which suddenly opened, showing Austria's dripping wet body and hair. Prussia groaned and clutched the mouse tighter.

"Oh dear, I'm so wet…" Roderich complained, removing his coat and shoes.

Gilbert smirked. "Want me to dry you up, babe?"

Roderich looked to the Prussian man's direction, mentally wondering why he was naked. He was automatically going to ask, but stopped, knowing that he'd just answer absurdly.

"It's alright, I'll just take a bath." He answered, wiping his glasses. "And, please put on clothes. The weather's been depressing recently."

Roderich stripped off all his clothes before entering the bathroom, swaying his hips a little to tease the other man. Once Roderich got inside and Gilbert heard the shower go on, the Prussian relieved.

"Fucking…_sexy._" He breathed out. He closed his eyes and started to caress his arms and his neck while his breathing picked up pace. It was like his mind was functioning on its own; autopilot.

His mind was hazy and his fingers ended up moving lower and lower, _too_ close to the part which was throbbing the most.

"G-gott…" Prussia's voice sounded chocked and airy, something which wasn't like him at all.

"Well, I can see that I expected too much from you today."

Gilbert almost fell from his chair from the sound of Austria's voice.

_And I was close_, Gilbert thought.

Roderich was by the door, a towel wrapped around his lower body. His hair was still wet, but he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"A-ah, y-you see…" Prussia stuttered, something he didn't do that often either.

It was quite stupid on why, or _how_, Roddy could do this. Seriously.

Roderich's voice was manlier than usual, More _seductive_ than usual. How was that? Gilbert thought it was hell unfair.

"Hmm? Did you say something Gilbert?"

The Austrian sat on Gilbert's lap and he felt the friction from their lower bodies.

"…Hn, _Roddy_…" Gilbert practically moaned out his name. This pleased Roderich very much. He started playing with the Prussian man's nipples.

"Yes, Gilbert?"

Prussia's breathing wasn't normal anymore and it seemed as though he was hyperventilating. It got worse once Roderich's tongue made contact with his perk nipple.

"…Ah!"

Roderich looked up to see his reaction. This was going _too_ well, he thought.

The Austrian was nibbling anything that his tongue could reach.

"S-shit…" Gilbert's patience snapped and he felt like a mad man deprived of sex.

Well, he wasn't deprived, but still.

Gilbert grabbed Roderich's face and engaged in a very hot and wet kiss.

Their mouth's moved and their kiss got deeper and noisier.

"Mm…! G-gil…"

Gilbert's hand travelled lower, pulling off the towel still wrapped around his little Roddy's waist, covering his assests stingily. But before he reached the most important part…

Roderich grabbed his overly active hand and pulled it away. He had a triumphant smirk on his face. He said, "Gilbert Beilschmidt… let me _pleasure_ you tonight. Please?" His tongue rolled at the word _pleasure_. Like he was moaning it out and it sounded like a plead.

But whatever it was, Gilbert fell for it.

The Prussian man looked into his purple eyes, those which he once thought were the symbol of pure innocence, and said with the most stern voice he could utter.

"Fuck me, Roderich."

Everything went fast, like usual. It was hard, rough sex.

But either way, it was enjoyable. And in some ways, in _most_ ways, it was their form of expressing their love. Through sex since they both have a thing for it.

Roderich was in between Gilbert's pale legs which were sitting on the revolving chair. "Ungh…Rod—AH!" Gilbert screamed as his first release came.

Roderich held Prussia's now limp member in his palm before wiping the spilled semen on his lips.

"Still as yummy as ever." He commented, licking his fingertips.

Gilbert grunted. His patience wasn't as long as his five meters, and that was a fact that he accepted a long, long time ago.

"Gott, Roddy! Get in already!"

Roderich let out an airy laugh, prim as always.

"Alright. Come over here, _Gilbert_~" He moaned, and Gilbert gulped. What the hell. "So since when did you get to make yourself so horny specs?"

"I did nothing. It was all your doing." He replied, getting ready to insert himself into the Prussian man. "Ready?"

"Don't ask me that. Get on with it!" He stomped his foot impatiently. _Just like a_ _child, _Roderich nodded looking at Prussia flushed and in all fours, then hammered himself against Gilbert.

"Mhn..! Oh s-shit, harder! Harder Roddy, _harder_!" Gilbert screamed. Austria was panting madly.

"No matter how m-much we do t-this," Roderich said in between pants, "you never seem to be _too_ tight."

Austria began fondling Gilbert's cock, playfully pulling and pumping it using his palm. Without realizing it, he was hitting Prussia's prosta—_Oh God, that's good_, Roderich thought.

Gilbert's elbows which were helping him stay up soon gave out and his upper body collapsed to the floor. Yet Roderich didn't seem to care since he continued thrusting his cock into Prussia's body.

"F-fuck! C-close, Roddy! Get off m-me..!" Gilbert screamed as he felt himself cum again, this time he knew, was harder and more pleasurable than the first.

Roderich who had his eyes shut was grunting yet said in a low voice, "N-no, go ahead…"

The Austrian flipped the Albino's body, still rocking their hips together. Roderich admired Gilbert's now red face, his crimson eyes were now stained with tears and his lips looked beat-up. He was beautiful, he thought.

Acting on impulse, he reached out and grabbed his face, kissing him hard. For a moment they were fighting for dominance with their tongues, until Gilbert's eyes shot open and let out a really, really loud moan. Scratch that. It was a _scream of ecstasy._

"A-ah, R-roddy!" He bit Austria's shoulder, the one which was closest, and came. He spurted this time on their bellies, wet and hot.

After a few more thrusts, Roderich soon screamed Gilbert's name just as loud as the other's voice did. "Ngh..Gilbert!" , coming in the insides of Prussia.

The pumping slowly ended, until Roderich was out of energy left to move. He collided against Gilbert's well-built chest and Prussia welcomed him by wrapping his arms around him. They were silent for a moment, but then it broke.

Who broke the silence? Come on, it's so obvious.

"Hey, Roddy." Gilbert said, still breathing heavily.

"Mhn?"

"I love you. Really. As in, really love." He finally admitted, the blush on his cheeks forming again.

Roderich laughed a trinkety laugh and replied, "Oh? But I love you more."

They didn't move from that position for a few hours or so, feeling the world stop at that moment with just the two of them.

This was Gilbert Beilschmidt's favorite part.

After have sex and screaming and shit like that?

He loved the part when he would tell Roddy that he loved him and Roderich would reply by saying he loves him back. It just got him really happy.

_Other Seme-Uke works:_

_Spain X Romano _

_Turkey X Greece_


End file.
